Cascanueces
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Un amigo invisible y regalos muggles, idea del abuelo Arthur. - Reto navideño delforo The Ruins. Niesugui


**Gui: **¡Reto navideño del foro The Ruins! Y feliz año nuevo a todos.

**Disclaimer:**¿Es mañana el cumple de Rowling? No.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cascanueces<strong>

_Navidad, nieve, muñecos, bolas, árboles, batallas, Hogwarts, jardines, nieve, capa de nieve, lago helado, pulpo gigante, paisajes, lechuzas, gorros, bufandas, guantes, vaho, calor de dentro, chimenea, manos rojas del frío, nariz de rudolf, frotar, tiritar en la cama, cielo blanco, nieva._

Siempre le habían gustado las sucesiones de palabras sin sentido. Pensar en un tema y conectar muchas palabras, a ver qué salía. Seguro que algún psicólogo podría analizarla... psicológicamente, valga la redundancia.

James se le acercó por detrás. La saludó, con su típica fórmula de "prima querida". Era como para quererla mucho: habían nacido el mismo día del mismo año. Llevaban toda la vida juntos. Nunca se odiaron. En cambio Fred mordía a Vic, Albus y Rose no se podían ver ni en pintura... Cosas que suceden entre primos y que nadie a parte de la familia conoce.

Volviendo al tema de James, se había acercado para pasar el rato. Leyó lo que había escrito. Qué rara eres, que nadie te vea eso o te tacharán de friki —. Qué va. Sabría perfectamente convertirlo en una moda. Ella tiene ese don. No por nada se ha forjado ese pódio popular en mitad de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hay que subir al tren, guapa. James, siempre tan halagador.

-.-.-

Siempre se había preguntado cómo funcionaban los cascanueces con forma de muñeco. Veamos, había cascado nueces con magia, con un trozo de metal en forma de corazón, con unas especies de pinza-tenaza con las que también destrozaban las arañas de mar y esas cosas... Pero nunca había usado una marioneta.

Todo fue culpa del abuelo. Él fue quien propuso hacer regalos muggles. Y claro, a su "amigo invisible" no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que un cascanueces. Seguro que había sido la tía Hermione. O el abuelo, ya puestos. Incluso desconfiaba de su madre o del tío Harry. Seguro que no habían sido ninguno de sus tíos de sangre. Vamos, es que ni Ginny. ¿Y su padre? Antes muerto. Seguro que su padre era el que había regalado esa especie de bufanda fea.

No es que quisiese quejarse. Un cascanueces no estaba tan mal. Era bonito, aunque daba un poco de mal rollo. Al principio no entendió lo que era. ¡Ah!... ¡Una... muñeca? Intentó adivinarlo, de veras. Hermione lo reconoció en seguida. Por eso sospecha de ella. Se le había acercado por detrás y le había dicho que había un cuento que contaba la historia de un cascanueces. Que un tal Tchaikovski había compuesto un ballet sobre ello. Rose tiene una película sobre eso, vente un día a verla si quieres.

Hermione era muy amable. Estaba empezando a dudar que fuese ella su "amiga invisible", no habría reaccionado así. No sabía. Volvió con James. La caja de condones se la había regalado ella. Le hacía gracia: era algo muggle pero James también podía necesitarlos. Además había pasado mucha vergüenza. Siempre venía bien enseñar que ella también podía atinar a humillar a alguien. Aunque esto no había sido una humillación.

—Me apuesto dos sickles a que has sido tú.

—Yo no acepto la apuesta. Esdemasiado obvio que he sido yo...

—Entonces tendré que matarte aquí mismo.

—Así no solo cargarás con la vergüenza que has pasado, si no también con mi muerte. Qué duro.

—Tenías que puntualizar, ¿verdad?

—Por eso me amas.

—Anda que... Lo que uno tiene que soportar.

Se rieron juntos. Era demasiado divertido como para enfadarse. Siempre estaban en un limbo entre coña y serio. Nunca se sabía si lo que decían era verdad o una broma (a veces de mal gusto). Se entendían con la mirada.

-.-.-

22 de mayo. James y ella cumplían y medio. Este año era diecisiete y medio. Los dos se felicitaban el no-cumpleaños. Esta vez decidieron escaparse a Hogsmeade por uno de los pasadizos rehabilitados (orden dada por el cuadro de Dumbledore, por supuesto).

—James, ¿quieres que te regale condones por tu cumple de y medio?

—Pues no me vendría mal porque ya he gastado la mitad de la caja, ¿sabes?

—¡No te lo crees ni tú! ¡Venga ya!—se callaron los dos. Había risa en el aire.— ¿A quién le regalaste tú?

—A Lucy.

—¡La muñeca esa de porcelana! Jo, Lucy siempre tiene cosas bonitas.

—Celosa. Tu muñeco ese tampoco estuvo mal. ¿Has cascado alguna nuez con él?

—En realidad, me da miedo romperlo...

James se empezó a reir como nunca. Soltaba cosas como que era una tontería, que esas cosas estaban pensadas para cascar nueces y que no se iba a romper. Su "prima favorita" le miraba con cara de escepticismo absoluto. Cuando se le pasó, James le dijo que tenían que probar a romper nueces con eso. Se fueron a Hogwarts: era mejor que no notasen su ausencia, y aunque tenían amigos que les ayudaban y admiraban, más valía no abusar.

Cuando estaban frente a la Dama Gorda, Molly se quedó a hablar con una niña de Ravenclaw que la necesitaba. James entró en la sala común y divisó pelirrojos.

—Rose, Lily... ¿a quién os tocó regalar en el Amigo Invisible de estas navidades?

—A ti te lo voy a decir... —le dijo su hermana— No hablaré hasta que aparezca mi abogado.

—¿Rose?

—Solo te digo que regalé un ajedrez muggle. Y Lily ropa, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate, Rose!

—Seguro que James no recuerda a quién le tocó qué. ¿Estás intentando averiguar quién te regaló los preservativos? ¿Están caducados y no te sirven?

—Callaos las dos, anda. No voy a perder mi valioso tiempo con vosotras...

Rose sonrió y le susurró a Lily que había acertado de lleno. Se rieron en una esquina. Lily de repente se levantó.

—¿Y Roxie, a quién regaló?

—¿Roxanne?

El juego había empezado. Salieron a todo correr de la Torre de Gryffindor. Por el camino, secuestraron a Scorpius Malfoy y Albus, que creían estar seguros andando tranquilamente por los pasillos. Llegaron a la Torre de Ravenclaw completamente agotados justo cuando salía de allí una chica que Lily conocía.

—Ann, ¿está Roxanne Weasley ahí dentro?

—Esto... No lo sé. Entra si quieres. Pero sólo tú.

Estaba dentro. Lily la sacó a rastras y la colocó entre sus primos y amigo. Albus se había enterado del "jueguecito" por el camino y les había dicho a las chicas que le había regalado un cuadro abstracto a la tía Fleur.

—¿Amigo Invisible?

—¿Qué? —Roxanne estaba confundida.

—Que quién fue tu amigo invisible en navidades...

—Molly.

—¿Y qué le regalaste?

—Un cascanueces.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
